1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bed and tray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed supported tray apparatus wherein the same is arranged for positioning and mounted between upper and lower mattress portions of an associated bed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed supported tray apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art for convenience of individuals for convenience or by necessity availing themselves of a tray structure mounted in association with a bed to position various objects thereon, such as food, entertainment devices and the like. Examples of such bed supported tray apparatus in the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,614 to McIntosh wherein a tray structure is mounted to opposed slider members mounted to the frame portions of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,122 to Sackus sets forth a tray member mounted to a support post and in turn mounted to a guide rod secured to a frame of a bed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,495 to Kelley sets forth a table structure arranged for mounting overlying an upper mattress portion of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,165 to Gingras sets forth a table mounted to an associated frame portion of a bed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,731 to Orchard provides for a table and tray organization arranged for support to a top surface of a mattress.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bed supported tray apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.